Tortured Lives
by Nova Forever
Summary: My first fic! This one bashes Mimi, michi and mimato. I hope it's funny. Please review.


Hi everyone! Well here it is my first attempt at a fanfic. It is a big Mimi basher. BWA HAHA HAHA. Sorry, If you like Mimi, Michi or Mimato LEAVE NOW! On with the story...  
  
Tortured Lives  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tai.  
"Tai," said Sora," Don't be so loud. It isn't like the world is coming to an end!"  
"Mimi coming over is just as bad if not worse!" continued Tai.  
"Mimi is coming over?" asked Matt.  
"Yes," Sora said.  
"What psycho invited her over here?!?" yelled a frantic Matt.  
"Oh come on you guys, what is so bad about her?" questioned Sora.  
"What's so bad about her?!?" screamed Tai and Matt in unison.  
"All she does is flirt with us!" continued Tai.  
"We have to hide," said Matt.  
Ding Dong  
"To late," replied Sora as she opened the door.  
"Hi Sora, !" Mimi said perkily,"Ohhh, Matt and Tai are here too!"  
She suddenly got starry eyed and starred at two extremely scared boys.  
"Now all four of us can get makeovers!" she exclaimed, pulling out a pink box full of makeup.  
"AHHHH!" screamed Sora, Tai and Matt.  
"Oh is it four o'clock already!" Sora said," I promised I would uh... um... do something now."  
She started running toward the door.  
"Really? Where?" asked Mimi.  
"Anywhere but here!" yelled Sora as she slammed the door behind her.  
Tai and Matt watched her run at top speed across the road.  
"Wait! Take us with you!" yelled Tai.  
"Let's play a game!" said an enthusiastic Mimi, "How about spin the bottle?"  
" Ohh god, Why me?" said Tai as he sunk to his knees.  
GRLLL RG  
"Was that your stomach growling Tai?" asked Mimi.  
"NO!" yelled Tai as he covered his stomach with his hands. "Shut up," he whispered, "Do you want to get us killed?"  
"I'll make you guys something to eat!" Mimi said.  
" Good job Tai, first she was going to kiss us now she's going to poison us," said Matt.  
"I am having a streak of bad luck, "murmured Tai.  
" Oh darn," said Mimi with her head in the cupboard,"you are out of lard for my famous chocolate brownies. I'll have to go to the store for some."  
Mimi started to leave and winked at both of them.  
"See you guys when I get back!" Mimi said as she closed the door.  
"I think not!" said Matt.  
  
Soon they were in the middle of the park.  
"She won't find us here, "panted Matt.  
"Why are you here?" said a voice from behind them.  
Tai and Matt turned to be greeted with beaming pink-headed girl.  
"What?!? Did she plant tracking devices on us or something?" said Matt.  
'Both of them here with me in the park. Who should I flirt with first? Matt has great eyes and hair, but Tai is soccer stud. Matt is the most popular boy in the school, but Tai is just so adorable. Who? Who? Who?  
She started shaking her head in confusion.  
"What's happening to her?" asked Tai.  
"Maybe she is having a seizure," Matt said hopefully.  
"Matt, Tai, Matt, Tai, Matt, Tai..."she started chanting out loud.  
"Now what is she doing?" whispered Matt behind his hand.  
" I don't know but now would be a good time for our escape," Tai replied.  
"Both!" Mimi exclaimed.  
She latched on to their wrists before they could run.  
" Come on, let's go back to your house Tai!" she said.  
"Tai, "Matt whispered," your eye is developing a twitch."  
" We are doomed," said Tai as his left eye twitched.  
Mimi dragged them through the park to the street.  
"We'll pick something up to eat on our way since the store was out of lard,"rambled Mimi," Then when we get back we can ... Ohhhh pink!"  
She was staring at a store window that had pink roses for sale inside.  
"Sooo pink," she said as she walked across the road in a sort of trance.  
Suddenly she disappeared. Cars were stopping and people were crowding around looking down. Tai and Matt pushed through the people. All they saw was an open manhole.  
They peered through the darkness and saw a crumpled pile of pink at the bottom.  
"Looks like you got your luck back Tai," said Matt happily.  
  
Later in the hospital waiting room...  
  
"Remind me to thank the construction worker who left the cover off the manhole," said Matt.  
"Yup," said Tai as he scribbled on a piece off paper. His drawing was of a stick man with weird hair jabbing a girl in a cowboy hat with knives. "Hee hee," he laughed.  
"That was cruel you guys," scolded Sora.  
The doctor walked into the room.  
"Well," he began," Mimi Tachikawa is in room 216. She is alive, but she has to stay hooked up to a respirator and heart monitor."  
"She's alive?!?" stuttered Matt and Tai.  
Tai burst into a run toward room 216.   
"What are you doing," yelled Sora as she followed him down the hall with the others.  
They entered the room to see Tai with his hand on the plug to the respirator.  
"I'm going to pull the plug on her!" replied Tai.  
"Tai you wouldn't!" screamed Sora.  
"It's for the good of the world," said Tai followed by a twitch from his left eye. "BWA HAHA HAHA!"  
Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
  
  
So , did you like it? Flames, comments, praises, they're all good. Email me and review.  
Thanks,  
Windom 101  



End file.
